


Holding Vigil

by EnemyMine



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e13 End of Days, F/M, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemyMine/pseuds/EnemyMine
Summary: Jack is dead. Looks like it is for real this time. This is what Ianto could have thought, while trying to take solace in holding onto the greatcoat.





	Holding Vigil

What gave her the right?   
Ianto couldn't believe how Gwen had sent them all out. Like they were not worthy, like they did not belong. But if that was so, then all of them should have left. 

Jack was dead. 

And he died because of their foolishness. Their actions. Combined.   
Owen might have been the one to pull the trigger, but they all had entered the code and volunteered their retina scans. They believed the sweet lies of those apparitions. Of how things could go back to something resembling normal. Of how their loved ones still could be alive. How the displacements would stop. If only they opened the rift.

Only Jack had seen through the charade. Had warned them. But in their collective grief they had committed the atrocious act. And finished what Owen's bullets had not been able to do.

Jack was dead. His greatcoat still smelled so much like him, it physically hurt.   
But Gwen sat next to his body. Waiting for the impossible. Stroking the flimsy hospital gown he now was clothed in in irregular intervals as if to make sure that he still was there.  
Gwen who had been allowed to be the last to speak to him before he faced Abbadon.   
Always Gwen.

Did Owen have it right in the end?   
Ianto Jones, only the factotum of Torchwood and part-time fuck for the boss?

It clearly was all the others allowed him to be. Maybe it was all what he ever was for Jack. Not that he now would have a chance to hear it from the man.   
It was not like Ianto had much experience in that regard. Before Jack, before Torchwood III, there had been Lisa and a clear cut vision of whatever possible future lay ahead.   
It all was gone now.  
Ianto's life belonged to Torchwood. No turning back. One day he would lie in a drawer right there next to Jack, while the next generation of agents would try and save the world.

Still it should not be Gwen holding vigil down there!   
No matter how impressed Jack had been by the woman who managed to trick the amnesia pill. No matter how much he might have actually trusted her with one of his secrets.   
She was not his lover! 

Maybe she had been something like a friend. But to hold his body hostage like that was not her right. She had no right to flaunt her grief like that. Not when she had Rhys back at home and a past with Owen, when Ianto had no one. Not even the security of what Jack and him might have been.


End file.
